


Ye Olde Soft Wolfe

by BadHidingSpot



Series: Bradburry 2016 [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:45:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadHidingSpot/pseuds/BadHidingSpot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some fluff to meet this week's challenge. I've been working on a longer one shot that has taken me longer than I had wanted.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ye Olde Soft Wolfe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steamcurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamcurious/gifts).



> Just some fluff to meet this week's challenge. I've been working on a longer one shot that has taken me longer than I had wanted.

Soft

Derek is not so unpleasant to sleep against. That firm body could probably pose a lot of problems. Stiles used to imagine that those hard muscles would poke him in the eye or bruise his face if he wasn’t perfectly careful with laying on them. But over time, after several sleep overs and heavy make out sessions, it’s pretty clear that Derek’s body is just as soft yet tough looking as his personality.

  


Derek has a groggy voice in the morning, if nothing supernatural or dangerous wakes him up. Actually it doesn’t even have to really be supernatural or dangerous. Stiles learns this the hard way when he drops an entire stack of dishes trying to put them away. They were harder to lift over his head then he had expected. Derek comes rushing into the kitchen fangs and claws out and blue eyes aglow with ferocity. “Sorry?” Stiles says gesturing to the broken ceramic at his feet. Derek isn’t any less angry at being woken up or in need of new dishes but he at least doesn’t berate Stiles as they clean up the shards together. In fact, later that day, Derek doesn’t even seem to be mad about it anymore as he tosses Stiles’ his coat and tells them they have to go to Ikea. But barring anything loud and disturbing Derek wakes up with his clock radio on NPR and shuffles through the loft in a haze of post-dream glory. Stiles likes the way Derek’s pajama pants slide further and further down his hips until they reveal those delicious protruding bones and cover his feet cutely. He looks a little bit like a toddler rubbing at his eyes and making several mistakes with the coffee pot. Honestly, before Stiles starts to stay over and correct these mistakes, Stiles believe that this is the longest Derek has kept a coffee pot without destroying it by missing one step or another in the process. Sometimes he forgets to put water in, sometimes he forgets to change the grounds, a lot of times he breaks the carafe. The exercise of racing Derek to the coffee pot and doing it before him is probably putting Stiles in better shape than anything before.

  


Derek is also soft when it comes to putting the ice on Stiles’ sexual urges. Derek always kissing him as long as he wants to but somehow slowing down to a halt just before Stiles can get too turned on. He must be able to smell it, Stiles thinks, and turns back to whatever stupid thing is on the television that is not Derek’s body grinding against his own. Stiles tells him it’s okay, really, he’s mature and ready to take the next step and Derek always shakes his head and says “maybe I’m not” even though Stiles, with the self-esteem of a cancerous slug, can tell that Derek is definitely ready with the way he purrs like that when they kiss. Stiles knows that there’s a soft reason behind this too: Derek doesn’t want to take advantage of Stiles. Stiles is too young and too virginal. Too illegal really. So maybe that has something small to do with it, after all Stiles isn’t sure how his feelings are going to change between now and his eighteenth birthday. But then Stiles remembers how young Derek was during his first time and how in love Derek must have thought himself with Kate even though it was mainly psychological manipulation and boners. Derek is scared of being Kate and Stiles knows that he could reassure him constantly but probably the only thing that will really make Derek comfortable is that clock ticking into midnight on Stiles’ last night as a minor.

  


Derek is soft with kids too. Strange kids in the grocery store who he will make faces and cool werewolf glowy eyes at just to make them laugh or gasp. Halloween is a big deal for Derek and he always has candy stacked in many hiding places. He keeps a couple of bags out for himself and Stiles (mainly Stiles) to snack on so no candy goes missing from trick-or-treaters’ bags. Stiles can easily imagine Derek with a young Cora, holding her hand as she toddles down the street in whatever costume she’d demanded be made for her. Derek holding tightly to those chubby fingers and other hand firmly in Laura’s keeping them all together and all safe. Derek must have been a babysitter or something once he was old enough. Pre-Kate Derek probably spent every free night he had making sock puppet theater or spinning a child around in the yard by the arms. It gives Stiles a little pain to remember that all those children are dead now and he can almost understand Peter ripping her throat out for it. Sometimes Stiles wants to too. But as mad as Derek ever gets it’s only at himself. Kate may be the murderer but in Derek’s eyes he was the weapon. He might as well have set the fire himself.

  


Derek is soft when he naps lazily on the couch although Stiles can rarely catch him. Derek can hear him coming from very far off and always seems to wake up before Stiles gets there. But sometimes Derek pretends to be asleep, for Stiles’ sake, so the young man can snap some Instagram pics and feel Derek up inappropriately.

  


Derek is a big cuddler too and he always asks Stiles which spoon he would prefer to be even though Stiles can tell that Derek himself prefers to be little spoon. That’s probably the cutest thing about Derek: this big bulk of a man likes having someone wrap their arms around them and hold tight. The fact that he likes and lets Stiles do it is only a plus.


End file.
